Dexter and Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy
by Rich4270
Summary: The Eds meet a small boy who invents things, and his sister who destroys them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Eds see Dexter & his lab

Dexter and Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy

an Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Dexter's Lab crossover.

NOTE: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Dexter's Lab. They belong to Cartoon Network.

Chapter 1 - The Eds meet Dexter and his lab...oratory

"DORK!" Kevin screamed as he chased Eddy around the cul-de-sac due to a failed scam. Eddy ran and ran, but he couldn't find somewhere to hide. "COME BACK HERE YOU DORK!" yelled Kevin again. "Can't you call me something else besides 'dork?'" said a running Eddy. "Fine! Come back here you...nerd!" Kevin replied. Luckily, Eddy found his house, where Ed and Edd(Double D) were hiding. Eddy tried to open the front door but it was locked. He knocked on the door, and who answered was Ed. "Knock, knock, I AM ED!" said Ed. "Let me in, Lumpy!" said Eddy. Ed let Eddy in, and locked the door. "Another failed scam. Tsk, tsk, tsk. When are you going to stop scamming people, Eddy?" asked Double D. Kevin was banging on the door. "DOOOOORRRK!" he screamed. "It's Kevin! Hide!" yelled Eddy. He and Ed hid somewhere in the house, while Double D was standing there. Kevin punched the door like it was Eddy's shoulder, and the door broke. Kevin was looking around for Eddy. "Kevin," Double D said calmly, "I know you are angry at Eddy, but please calm down." "Out of my way, Double Dweeb!" Kevin replied, pushing Double D away. "Double D!" Eddy cried. He and Ed were hiding in the closet. "Come in here! Quickly!" Eddy said. Double D went in there with the two other Eds. "Hey, Eddy!" Ed said suddenly. "What?" replied Eddy. "Push that button over there!" Eddy pushed the button and the Eds were suddenly catapulted out of Eddy's house, and into another neighborhood, that was definetly not a cul-de-sac. Eddy fell down on the street, while Double D fell on him, and the Ed fell on the two other Eds, squishing them. "GET OFF OF US, LUMPY!" yelled Eddy, muffled. Ed got up, leaving Eddy and Double D squished. "Where are we?" asked Double D. "Well, were not in Peach Creek, I can tell you that," replied Eddy. "Wow, Ed," said Double D, "how did you know there was a catapult there?" "My brain was working, and it still is." said Ed. Suddenly, his brain stops working. "Buttered toast," said Ed randomly. The Eds explored the neighborhood. "Eddy," Double D said firmly, "if we make new friends here, DO NOT scam them!" "Fine," replied a grumpy Eddy. Suddenly, the Eds saw a house and heard voices from it. What they heard was: "Out! Out, I say! Stay out of my laboratory!" said a small boy. "Fine! I don't need your stinkin' lab! I've got my own lab!" said a girl, who was the small boy's older sister.

"Wow," said Eddy, "sounds like you and Sarah, Ed." "But does Ed have a lab?" replied Double D. Eddy shook his head "no." Suddenly, the Eds fall through a trap door, that was meant to trap aliens. They three boys appear in a laboratory, tied up. "Where are we, Double D?" asked Eddy. "I don't know," replied Double D. Eddy and Ed slipped out of the ropes easily, while Double D couldn't. "What are you two doing? Aren't you two going to help me get out?" asked Double D. "As if! C'mon, Ed, let's go!" Eddy replied, running out of the lab, while Ed stayed and helped out Double D. "Thank you, Ed," Double D said. Suddenly, the small boy, whose name was Dexter, popped out of nowhere, with a laser shooter. "DEAR LORD!" Double D exclaimed. "Got ya, aliens!" Dexter yelled. He looked and realized those two boys weren't aliens. Dexter went face-to-face with Double D, and said, "Who are you?" Double D replied, "Me? Well, my name is Edd, but you can call me Double D."

"And my name is Ed, but you can call me Ed." said Ed. "Intresting." said Dexter. "Well? Aren't you going to let us go?" asked Double D. "Sure, but I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Dexter, and THIS IS MY LABORATORY!" yelled Dexter, loud enough for it to echo. "Intresting. Wait a minute. This lab is YOURS?" asked a surpised Double D. "Haven't you heard the echo? THIS IS MY..." Dexter's yell was interupted by giggling, as well as stuff being broken in the lab. "Deedee!" Dexter exclaimed. "I think you mean Double D, Dexter." said Double D. Dexter went up to the girl, who again, is his older sister. Her name was Deedee. "How many times must I tell you to stay out of my laboratory?" Dexter yelled. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" he said, pushing Deedee out, and got the book case in his room to block the opening of his lab.

Later, in the house the Eds were in, Eddy was talking to Dexter's and Deedee's mom.

"...So that's where you got your gloves?" Eddy asked. Dexter's mom nodded. Deedee was stomping angerly through the kitchen, saying "Mean Dexter." "Hey, kid, anything alright?" asked Eddy. "My brother's being mean." said Deedee. That's all she had to tell Eddy since her parents were around and she's not supposed to reveal the secret of Dexter having a laboratory. Suddenly, Double D ran up to Eddy and said, "Eddy! Eddy! You want to know who I met?" "Mordecai and Rigby?" Eddy replied, excited. "What? No! I met Dexter, the boy genius!" Double D explained. "He's a genius, all right." said Dexter's mom, hand-washing the dishes. Deedee told Double D not to reveal Dexter's lab. Double D nodded and whispered in Eddy's ear, "He has a lab, and his sister destroys it a lot." Eddy was surprised and said, "Really?" Double D nodded.

Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac...

"Rolf! Rolf, wake up!" Kevin woke up Rolf from sleeping on a bail of hay. Rolf got right up, and yelled, "ROLF IS AWAKE!" "Rolf, have you seen Eddy, or the other two Eds?" Kevin asked. "No, haven't seen the Ed-boys." Rolf replied. "Can you help me find them?" Kevin asked Rolf. "Sure, Rolf will help hunt for the Ed-boys. Follow the son of a sheperd!" The two ran around the cul-de-sac looking for Ed, Double D, and Eddy. Suddenly, the two bump into Nazz. She waved at the two and said, "Hi, Rolf, Hi Kev." Kevin's eyes turned to hearts, and he said, "Nazz, you look awesome today." Rolf did not, however, fall in love. He said, "What is your obsession with this Nazz-girl? Do you love her?" Kevin did not answer, he pushed Rolf away.

NOTE: What do you think? If you have any ideas, put them in your reviews. And please, don't be mean.


	2. Chapter 2: The search for the Eds

Chapter 2 – The search for the Eds

Kevin suddenly snapped out of his love-sickness, and said to Nazz, "Uh, can you help us find Dork, Dork, n Dorky?"

"You mean, Ed, Edd, n Eddy?" replied Nazz. "Yes, whatever! Can you help me and Rolf out?" Kevin asked. "Sure thing, Kev." she replied. The three were about to exit the cul-de-sac, when suddenly, they bumped into Jonny and Plank. "Hey, guys!" Jonny said, greeting Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. "Out of the way, Melon-head!" Kevin said to Jonny, pushing him aside. "No, Kevin, wait! He can come with us!" Nazz exclaimed. "What are you guys doing?" asked a curious Jonny. "We're trying to find the Ed-boys!" replied Rolf. "Can I help?" Nazz and Rolf said, "Sure!, while Kevin said "No way, dork!" Nazz suddenly made an angry face at Kevin. "Let…him…come!" Nazz demanded angrily. "OK, OK! I'll let him come with us. Sheesh!" replied Kevin. "Let's go, Jonny-boy!" said Rolf.

Meanwhile, in Dexter's lab…

"Tell, me Double D," Eddy said to Double D, "What is green and wet?" "Your tongue?" was Double D's first answer. Eddy shook his head no. "My tongue?" said Double D, sticking out his tongue to show Eddy it's green as well. Eddy shook his head again. "I give up. What is it?" asked Double D. "This!" Eddy said taking his finger that he painted green, licked it, and put his finger in Double D's ear, giving him a Wet Willie. "Good Lord, Eddy, that's disgusting!" cried Double D. Eddy didn't care, so he was laughing at Double D's reaction. "Hey guys!" Ed said. "Come here!" Double D and Eddy came to see what Dexter built: a rocket ship. "This rocket ship," Dexter explained, "is structured to be launched into the sky or into space. Well, what do you think?" The Eds made their comments. "Wow, for a little kid, you sure are smart," said Eddy. "This is brilliant, Dexter. You have outstandingly achieved becoming a genius at an early age," cried Double D. Ed made his comment: "Reminds me of the mutant rocket-man from planet Launcharoo, who saved the aliens from being eaten by a mutant duck!" The two other Eds and Dexter just looked at him. Then Dexter said, "Have the comics and TV made a hole in your brain?" Ed shrugged.

Later on, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny, and Plank were in the middle of nowhere, still searching for the Eds. The five were tired and hungry. Yes, Plank was hungry, too. "Ugh," complained Nazz, "we're so hungry." "If I don't get any food, I won't have enough strength to punch Eddy in the shoulder when we find him," said Kevin. "Don't worry Kevin-boy and Nazz-girl, Rolf has the solution," exclaimed Rolf. "Really? Tell us, Rolf!" said an excited Jonny. "We eat…mammal flesh!" Rolf exclaimed. "Yuck!" said a disgusted Nazz. "Yum!" said an excited Jonny. "What's that, Plank?" Jonny was listening to Plank. "Plank says you're weird, Rolf!" said Jonny. "Rolf is not weird, he is a son of a sheperd!" said Rolf. Then the five(including Plank) try to survive.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kids and the Rocket

Chapter 3: The Kids and the Rocket

Rolf was quite the surviver. He put up tents for the others. Rolf wanted to make a campfire, but he needed something to burn... a certain piece of wood... "Rolf needs piece wood with poorly drawn face on it!" Rolf said to Jonny. "No...NOT PLANK!" Jonny cried, not wanting his best friend Plank to be burned in the campfire. "Rolf must have wood!" said Rolf, grabbing Plank. Jonny grabbed Plank as well, having the two have tug of war with the piece of wood.

"Rolf needs wood!"

"Let go of my pal!"

"Rolf must burn wood!"

"You're a killer! A killer, I tell ya!"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Nazz cried. Rolf let go of Plank. "Here," said Nazz, handing Rolf some of her graded homework and worksheets. "burn these." Then Kevin handed Rolf some sticks he was planning to hit Eddy with. "Well, looks like piece of wood with poorly drawn face on it, it is safe." said Rolf. "YESSS! I thought you were going to be gone forever, Plank!" said a happy Jonny, hugging his best friend made of wood.

Meanwhile, in Dexter's Lab...

"Though it is not quite ready yet," Dexter explained to the Eds, "I need rocket fuel." "WHAT? WE'RE NOT GONNA RIDE IT?" Eddy yelled in question. "Nope. Not yet." Dexter replied. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID, STUPID!" yelled Eddy in frustration. "Whoa!" Ed exclaimed. "Eddy just swore, Double D!"

"I highly doubt that, Ed. This story is aimed at children, so therfore..." Double D was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by Dexter. "The only fuel we need is..." Dexter paused. "...sweat." "That's it?" Eddy questioned. "Disgusting," Double D commented. "Reminds me of gravy," Ed said. "Um, Ed," said Double D, "in what way sweat reminds you of gravy?"

"Gravy is wet, like sweat." Ed replied in a silly way.

"I guess that KINDA makes sense," Eddy said.

Suddenly, Deedee came in the lab, breaking almost all of Dexter's inventions. "DEEDEE!" Dexter yelled angerily. He got so boiling mad, he started sweating. Double D took an empty jar and filled it will Dexter's sweat. Smoke cartoonishly came out of Dexter's ears and he pushed Deedee out of the lab, and blocked his lab with his bookcase of books...again. "I got the fuel, Dexter!" said a joyful Double D. "Success! Wait a minute... who's sweat is that?" asked a curious Dexter. "Yours, of course," replied Double D. Dexter stared at him for a minute, gave him a weird look, and then smiled and said, "Success...again!" Double D handed Dexter the jar of sweat. As he filled the rocket with the fuel, he said, "You might be as smart as me, Double D." Double smiled at this, while Eddy commented, "Yawn." The rocket was about to work, when Deedee came in the lab. "Deedee!" yelled Dexter, "what are you doing in my laboratory?"

Deedee saw the rocket he built.

"Ooooh..." exclaimed a curious Deedee. "Is that a rocket?"

"Why, yes it is. Why?" Dexter replied.

"Can I ride?" Deedee asked.

Dexter was about to say no, but he changed his mind.

"Yes, but don't touch anything." Dexter paused and said, "I'm serious."

"Hmmm...OK." Deedee replied.

Then the two siblings and the Eds entered the rocket. "Computer!" Dexter yelled. "Commence countdown!"

The computer counted down from 200.

"200, 199, 198, 197..."

The next morning, the kids woke up from their slumber from the tents in the middle of nowhere.

Rolf packed everything up for them, and put out the fire.

"Alright, Jonny-boy, Nazz-girl, and Kevin!" Rolf announced.

"It's time to go find the Ed-boys!"

"Eddy's cruisin' for a bruisin'!" Kevin said.

The kids went onward.

Later on, in Dexter's Lab...

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, two, one." Computer has finished counting down. The kids in the rocket were sleeping, and they woke up as soon as the rocket launched.

"We're finally going to space!" said an excited Eddy.

"We're gonna have an observation of the world above,"

said an excited Double D.

"Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes," said an excited Ed, but didn't know what was going on.

"Weeeeeeee!" Deedee screamed in delight, raising her hands up in the air.

"Here we go...!" said Dexter, driving the rocket. Finally, the rocket was up in space. "Wow..." all the kids said in amazement, including Eddy and Dexter. Double D wrote notes about what he saw in space, while Ed and Eddy looked out the window, drooling. "Space is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Dexter commented.

Later, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf arrived at some sort of Western village.

"Whoa..." the kids said in amazement.

"Howdy, kids!" said a cowboy kid who lived in the village. The kids just stared at him. Finally, Kevin made a response: "Um, hi?"

"My name is Cowboy Joe," said the cowboy, "and welcome to The West of the West!"

Jonny(and Plank) saw some sort of catapult. "Hey, guys," Jonny said to the other kids, "there's a catapult. Maybe it will launch us to the Eds!"

"No way, dor..." Kevin thought for a moment, then said, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. High five!" Kevin gave Jonny a high five. "Hey, cowboy dude," Kevin said to Cowboy Joe, "Can we get catapulted into the sky?"

"Sure a-thing, kiddy-Os," replied Cowboy Joe, "I'll catapult ya!"

Later on, in Dexter's rocket...

"Ready to go back to Earth?" Dexter asked the Eds and his sister. They all nodded. "OK, here we go!" Dexter said driving his rocket back to Earth.

Cowboy Joe catapulted Kevin, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and Rolf into the sky, flying high in the sky.

The rocket flew down, allowing Double D to see what's out the window. "Jonny? Nazz? Rolf? KEVIN?" Double D said in surprise. The guys flew into the window of the rocket, going inside. Ed, Double D, and Eddy were suprised. So were Deedee and Dexter. "I see dorks! Lots of them!" said Kevin.

What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And be sure to review, review, review!


	4. Ch 4: Eat a jawbreaker or a broken jaw!

Chapter 4: Eat a jawbreaker or a broken jaw!

"I see dorks! Lots of them!" Kevin said, getting up while Jonny, Nazz and Rolf did, too.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Eddy questioned Kevin. "To give you a beating, dork!" Kevin replied. "You shouldn't have to want to beat me up if you just gave me a quarter so I can buy us some jawbreakers!" Eddy screamed.

"If you would have just purchased my go-fish cards, this disaster wouldn't happen!" Kevin was about to respond to Eddy, but Eddy kept talking. "I would have shared the stupid jawbreakers with you and the others if you had just been nice!" Kevin stood there and said, "You...would have shared?" Kevin asked Eddy. "If you hadn't chased us in our house, we wouldn't have to get catapulted to science city! Then yes, I would have shared!" Kevin was shocked. He didn't know Eddy would share his jawbreaker with him, and he didn't stop and think when he was about to beat him up at the cul-de-sac. "Eddy..." Kevin said. All the others, including Dexter, Deedee, and the two other Eds, stopped to listen to when Kevin was about to say. "...I'm sorry."

Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Rolf, Double D and Ed were shocked. This is the first time they heard Kevin say he was sorry.

"I'm really sorry, dor-I mean, Eddy. I really am. Truce?" Kevin asked, holding out his hand for Eddy to shake. Eddy thought for a moment, then shook Kevin's hand and said, "Truce." The kids cheered except for Dexter, for he noticed techincal difficulties with the rocket. "Um, guys," said Dexter, "the rocket's spinning out of contrrrroooOOOOOOOOL...!" As the rocket was spinning all the passengers were screaming. The rocket was flying into the cul-de-sac, and it was spinning into Ed's and Sarah's house. A game of pat-a-cake between Jimmy and Sarah was interupted when the rocket crashed into her room. "Ed! Get your stupid toy rocket out of my room!" screamed Sarah. All the passengers came out of the rocket. "Baby sister!" said Ed. As soon as he saw her he gave her a big hug. Dexter came out and said, "Weird place to land, huh, Deedee?"

Deedee did not hear Dexter because she was playing pat-a-cake with Jimmy. "Hey, guys!" Dexter suddenly said. "I heard your desire for jaw-breakers, so I'll tell you what: I'll make you some jawbreakers with my Handy Dandy Candy Maker 2000!

All, the kids, including Sarah and Jimmy, cheered.

After the house was cleaned up, the kids had some jaw-breakers that Dexter made. Double D patted Eddy on the back and said to him, "I'm proud of you, Eddy." Eddy nodded in response. Deedee and Dexter enjoyed their jawbreakers as well. "I should make more of these!" Dexter said to himself.

Later on, The Eds and the others waved good-bye to Dexter and Deedee as he Dexter flew his rocket back to his lab.

"Let's go back and meet Dexter again sometime!" Eddy said, excited. "We'll see, Eddy." Double D replied. The others sang a song:

"When you stub your toe and it hurts, you know..."

The Eds sang along.

"Friends are there to help you! When you fall on your face and your teeth are misplaced, friends are there to help you! When your flyin' low, and you're givin' a show, friends are there to help you! When you take off your shoes and your feet stink...PEE-YEW! Friends are there to help you!"

"Second verse, same as the first," said Jimmy. Then the kids sang the song again.

THE END.

NOTE: If you have any comments, statements, hopes and dreams, put them in your reviews!

Hope you liked this story!


End file.
